


Sherlock's Blog

by alto_mumma



Series: Life in 221B [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alto_mumma/pseuds/alto_mumma
Summary: A series of 221B ficlets
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Life in 221B [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Sherlock's Blog

_Blog – Sherlock_

_I’ve never been big on “blogging”, but I have all these feelings and that’s not something I’m used to. I needed somewhere to put them, something to do with them. This must be what normal people feel like all the time._

_Have you ever considered how life-changing a single phone call can be? Most of my phone calls are about cases or my annoying brother checking in. But the phone call we received six weeks ago turned my whole world upside down. I was nervous about going to the hospital to meet the baby. My mind was spinning. What if I’m not a good father? What if this tears John and I apart? What if I choose work over family? What if this changes everything?_

_But then I held her. I looked into her eyes. And I fell in love. I never thought I could love anyone else the way I love John and yet I do. I love her so much it hurts. She’s ours. Our baby girl. Suddenly the answers to my questions are obvious: I might not be the best father, but I’ll keep trying, every day; this has brought John and I even closer; I could never choose work over my little bee; it **will** change everything, but I don’t care. _

_She’s just so beautiful._


End file.
